Al doilea sex/XVIII
Capitolul XII ÎNDRĂGOSTITA Cuvîntul „dragoste" nu are deloc acelaşi înţeles pentru cele două sexe, şi aceasta este sursa unor grave neînţelegeri care le separă. Byron a spus - şi avea dreptate - că în viaţa bărbatului dragostea nu este decît o ocupaţie, în timp ce pentru femeie reprezintă toată viaţa ei. Aceeaşi idee o exprimă Nietzsche în Ştiinţa voioasă: (...) Pentru că prin dragoste bărbatul şi femeia înţeleg fiecare altceva, iar una dintre condiţiile dragostei la ambele sexe este ca un sex să nu presupună la celălalt acelaşi simţămînt, aceeaşi idee de „dragoste". Ceea ce înţelege femeia prin dragoste e destul de limpede: dăruire totală (nu numai sacrificiu) cu trup şi suflet, tară a ţine seama de nimic, fără nici o rezervă, cu pudoare şi teamă mai curînd la gîndul unei dăruiri legate de clauze şi condiţii." (...)! Este adevărat că şi unii bărbaţi, în anumite momente ale vieţii lor, au putut fi amanţi pasionaţi, dar nu există nici unul care poate fi definit ca un „mare îndrăgostit"; chiar şi în pasiunile lor cele mai violente, nu abdică niciodată în totalitate; chiar şi atunci cînd cad în genunchi în faţa iubitei lor, ceea ce doresc este s-o posede, să şi-o anexeze; rămîn în miezul vieţii lor ca subiecte suverane; femeia iubită nu este decît o valoare printre alte valori; vor s-o integreze în existenţa lor, nu să-şi scufunde întreaga existenţă în ea. Dimpotrivă, pentru femeie dragostea este o renunţare totală în folosul unui stăpîn. Trebuie ca femeia să-şi uite propna sa personalitate cînd iubeşte, scrie Cerile Sauvage. Este o lege a naturii. O femeie nu există fără un stăpîn. Fără un stăpîn, este un buchet risipit. De fapt, nu este vorba de o lege a naturii. În concepţia pe care bărbatul şi femeia şi-o formează despre dragoste se reflectă însăşi diferenţa situaţiei lor. Individul care este subiect, care este el însuşi, dacă are o înclinaţie generoasă spre transcendenţă, se străduieşte să-şi mărească impactul asupra lumii: este ambiţios, acţionează. Dar o * Fr. Nietzsche. Ştiinţa voioasă. Cartea a cincea. Ed. Humanitas. Bucureşti. 1994, traducere de Liana Micescu. 380 fiinţă neesenţială nu poate descoperi absolutul în miezul subiectivităţii sale; o fiinţă predestinată imanenţei nu s-ar putea realiza în actele sale. Închisă în sfera relativităţii, destinată bărbatului încă din copilărie, obişnuită să vadă în el un suveran pe care nu-i este îngăduit să-1 egaleze, femeia care nu şi-a înăbuşit revendicarea de a fi o fiinţă omenească visează să-şi depăşească limitele fiinţei sale către una dintre aceste făpturi superioare, să se unească, să se confunde cu subiectul suveran; pentru ea nu există altă soluţie decît aceea de a se pierde cu trup şi suflet în acela care îi este desemnat ca fiind absolutul, esenţialul. Din moment ce este oricum condamnată la dependenţă, ea preferă, mai curînd decît să se supună unor tirani - părinţi, soţ, protector — să se închine unui zeu; alegerea ei este s doreasc sclavia cu atîta pasiune, încît s -i apar ca expresia libert ă ă ă ă ăţii sale; se va strădui să-şi depăşească situaţia de obiect neesenţial, asumînd-o în mod radical; prin trupul, prin sentimentele şi purtarea ei îşi va exalta suveran iubitul, îl va afirma ca valoare şi realitate supremă: se va aneantiza în faţa lui. Dragostea devine pentru ea o religie. Am văzut că adolescenta începe prin a voi să se identifice cu bărbaţii; cînd renunţă la aceasta, caută să participe la virilitatea lor căutînd să se facă iubită de unul dintre ei; nu o seduce individualitatea cutărui sau cutărui bărbat, ci este îndrăgostită de bărbaţi în general. „Cum vă aştept pe voi, bărbaţii pe care am să-i iubesc! Cît mă bucur că am să vă cunosc în curînd: mai ales pe tine, care vei fi primul!" scrie Irene Reweliotty. Trebuie, bineînţeles, ca bărbatul să aparţină aceleiaşi clase sociale, aceleiaşi rase ca şi ea: privilegiul sexului nu acţionează decît în acest cadru; ca să fie un semizeu, trebuie ca bărbatul să fie mai întîi, evident, o fiinţă omenească. Pentru fiica ofiţerului colonial, indigenul nu este bărbat; dacă fata se dăruieşte unei fiinţe inferioare, înseamnă că ea încearcă să se degradeze pentru că nu se simte demnă de a fi iubită. În mod normal, va căuta bărbatul în care se afirmă superioritatea masculină; ajunge repede să-şi dea seama că mulţi indivizi aparţinînd sexului ales sînt deplorabil de tereştri şi de comuni; dar la început are faţă de ei prejudecăţi favorabile. Bărbatul nu trebuie atît să-şi dovedească valoarea, cît să nu o dezmintă într-un mod prea grosolan: aceasta explică atîtea erori adesea lamentabile; tînăra fată naivă este prinsă în oglinda virilităţii. După împrejurări, valoarea bărbatului se va manifesta în ochii ei prin forţă fizică, eleganţă, bogăţie, cultură, inteligenţă, autoritate, situaţie socială, uniformă militară: dar ceea ce doreşte ea întotdeauna este ca iubitul ei să întruchipeze esenţa bărbatului. Familiaritatea este adesea de ajuns pentru a distruge prestigiul acestuia, care se spulberă o dată cu primul sărut sau din pricina obişnuinţei de zi cu zi, sau în noaptea nunţii. Totuşi, dragostea de la distanţă nu este decît o fantasmă, nu o experienţă reală. Dorinţa de dragoste devine dragoste pasionată cînd este confirmată printr-o 381 relaţie fizică Şi invers, dragostea se poate naşte din iubirea carnală, femeia dominată din punct de vedere sexual exaltînd bărbatul care pînă atunci i se păruse insignifiant Dar aceasta se întîmplă rar; adesea femeia nu reuşeşte să transforme în zeu nici unul dintre bărbaţii pe care-i cunoaşte. Dragostea ocupă în viaţa femeii un loc mai puţin important decît s-a pretins tot timpul. Soţul, copii, căminul, plăcerile, distracţiile mondene, vanitatea, sexualitatea, cariera sînt mult mai însemnate .pentru ea. Aproape toate femeile au visat „marea dragoste": toate au cunoscut surogate ale acesteia ori s-au apropiat de ea; sub chipuri neîmplinite, rănite, derizorii, imperfecte, mincinoase, marea dragoste i s-a înfăţişat fiecăreia. Cele mai mari îndrăgostite sînt în majoritatea cazurilor femei care nu i-au uzat sentimentele în flirturi juvenile; au acceptat mai întîi destinul feminin şt radiţional: un soţ, un cămin, copii; au cunoscut o singurătate neîndurătoare sau au mizat pe o acţiune care a eşuat, mai mult sau mai puţin. Şi atunci cînd întrezăresc şansa de a-şi salva vieţile lor în declin închinîndu-le unei fiinţe de elită, se lasă cu disperare în voia acestei speranţe. Domnişoara Aisse, Juliette Drouet, doamna d'Agoult aveau aproape treizeci de ani la începutul vieţii lor amoroase, Juliette de Lespinasse se apropia de patruzeci; viaţa lor nu avea nici o ţintă, nu erau în stare să întreprindă nimic care le-ar fi părut întemeiat: pentru ele nu exista nici o altă soluţie decît dragostea. Chiar dacă independenţa îi este permisă, acest drum este încă acela care li se pare majorităţii femeilor cel mai atrăgător; a-ţi asuma propria existenţă este o întreprindere care generează angoasă; şi adolescentul se îndreaptă spre femei mai în vîrstă decît el, în care caută o călăuză, o sfătuitoare, o mamă; dar educaţia sa, moravurile, interdicţiile pe care le întîlneşte în propria sa fiinţă îi interzic să se oprească definitiv la soluţia facilă a abdicării; el nu priveşte o asemenea dragoste decît ca pe o etapă. Şansa bărbatului — la vîrsta adult ca i în copil rie - este aceea c cei din jur îl constrîng ă ş ă ă să o ia pe căile cele mai aspre, dar şi cele mai sigure; nenorocirea femeii este aceea de a fi înconjurată de tentaţii aproape irezistibile; totul o incită să urmeze panta facilităţii: în loc să fie îndemnată să lupte de una singură, i se spune că nu trebuie decît să se lase să alunece la vale şi va întîlni paradisuri fermecate; cînd îşi dă seama că a fost victima unui miraj, este prea tîrziu; forţele ei s-au epuizat în această aventură. Psihanaliştii sînt gata să pretindă că femeia urmăreşte în iubitul său imaginea tatălui ei; însă acesta o uimea pe copilă nu pentru că-i era tată, ci pentru că era bărbat, şi orice bărbat participă la această magie; femeia nu doreşte să întruchipeze un bărbat în altul, ci să reînvie o situaţie dispărută: aceea pe care a cunoscut-o cînd era fetiţă, la adăpostul adulţilor; a fost profund integrată în căminul părintesc, a gustat acolo pacea unei stări aproape pasive; dragostea i-o va readuce înapoi pe mama ca şi pe tatăl ei, îi va reda copilăria; ceea ce doreşte 382 este regăsirea unui acoperiş deasupra capului, nişte pereţi care să-i ascundă faptul că a fost abandonată în mijlocul lumii, legi care s-o apere împotriva libertăţii ei. Acest vis infantil bîntuie o mulţime de iubiri feminine; femeia este fericită cînd iubitul ei o numeşte „fetiţa mea, copila mea dragă" ; bărbaţii ştiu bine că aceste cuvinte: „Parcă eşti o fetiţă mică", sînt printre cele care ating cel mai sigur inimile femeilor: am văzut cîte suferă pentru că au crescut mari; multe se încăpăţînează să se poarte copilăreşte, prelungindu-şi la infinit copilăria prin atitudinea lor şi felul de a se îmbrăca. A se întoarce în copilărie în braţele unui bărbat este lucrul care le face. pe deplin fericite. Este tema acestui cîntecel de mare succes: Mă simt la tine-n braţe atît de mică Atît de mică, o, iubirea mea... temă care se repetă fără încetare în conversaţiile şi în corespondenţa îndrăgostiţilor. „Baby, micuţa mea", murmură iubitul; iar femeia se numeşte singură „micuţa ta". Irene Reweliotty scrie: „Cînd va veni oare cel care va şti să mă domine?" Iar atunci cînd crede că 1-a întîlnit: „îmi place să simt că eşti bărbat şi că-mi eşti superior". O bolnavă de psihastenie, al cărei caz 1-a studiat Janet^, ilustrează într-un mod uimitor această atitudine: Din cîte-mi amintesc, toate prostule sau toate faptele bune pe care le-am făcut provin din aceeaşi cauză, o aspiraţie spre dragostea perfectă şi ideală prin care să mă dăruiesc cu totul, să-mi încredinţez fiinţa unei alte fiinţe, Dumnezeu, bărbat sau femeie, atît de superioară îneît să nu mai am nevoie să gîndesc cum să mă port în viaţă sau să veghez asupra mea. Să găsesc pe cineva care să mă iubească îndeajuns îneît să se străduiască să mă facă să trăiesc, cineva căruia m-aş supune orbeşte cu toată încrederea, sigură că m-ar scuti de orice greşeală şi că m-ar duce drept înainte, încetişor şi cu multă dragoste spre perfecţiune. Cît invidiez dragostea ideală a Mariei-Magdalena şi a lui Iisus: să fiu discipolul pasionat al unui stăpîn adorat şi care mentă aceasta; să trăiesc şi să mor pentru idolul meu, să cred în el fără nici cea mai mică îndoială, să obţin victoria definitivă a îngerului asupra animalului, să stau în braţele lui atît de adăpostită, atît de mică, atît de ghemuită şi de bine apărată, atît de a lui îneît eu să nu mai exist. Multe exemple de acest fel ne-au dovedit că acest vis de aneanti-zare este de fapt o voinţă avidă de a exista. În toate religiile, adoraţia lui Dumnezeu se confundă pentru credincios cu grija de a-şi salva propriul său suflet; dăruindu-se cu totul idolului său, femeia speră că îi va da în acelaşi timp posesia fiinţei ei şi pe aceea a universului, care este rezumat în el. De cele mai multe ori ea îi cere iubitului său l Obsesiile şi psihastenia. 383 justificarea i exaltarea propriului s u ego. Multe femei nu se ş ă abandonează dragostei decît dacă sînt la rîndul lor iubite: iar dragostea care li se arată este de multe ori suficientă pentru a le face să se îndrăgostească. Tînăra fată a visat la ea însăşi prin ochii unui bărbat: şi tot în ochii unui bărbat femeia crede că se regăseşte, în sfîrşit. pe sine. Să merg alături de tine - scrie Cecile Sauvage -, cu picioarele mele mici care-ţi plăceau atît, să le simt atît de micuţe în pantofii din catifea cu tocuri înalte mă făcea să sunt dragoste pentru toată dragostea cu care le înconjurai. Cele mai uşoare mişcări ale mîinilor în manşon, ale braţelor, expresia feţei, inflexiunile vocii mele mă umpleau de fericire. Femeia se simte înzestrată cu o valoare sigură şi înaltă; în sfîrşit. Îi este îngăduit să se îndrăgească pe sine prin dragostea pe care o inspiră. Este îmbătată de ideea că în iubitul ei găseşte un martor, după cum recunoaşte personajul din romanul Vagabonda de Colette: Am cedat - mărturisesc - am cedat dîndu-i voie acestui bărbat să se întoarcă a doua zi, dorinţei de a păstra nu un îndrăgostit, nu un prieten, ci unui spectator avid al vieţii şi al persoanei mele... Trebuie să îmbătrîneşti teribil de tare, mi-a spus într-o zi Margot, pentru a renunţa la vanitatea de a trăi în faţa cuiva. Într-una dintre scrisorile adresate lui Middleton Murry, Katherine Mansfield povesteşte că tocmai a cumpărat un îneîntător corset mov, şi adaugă imediat: „Ce păcat că nu este nimeni aici să-1 vadă!" Nu există pentru femeie amărăciune mai mare decît să se simtă floarea, parfumul, comoara pe care nici o dorinţă nu o revendică: ce este o bogăţie care nu mă îmbogăţeşte pe mine şi pe care nimeni nu o doreşte? Dragostea este revelatorul care face să apară în trăsături pozitive şi clare imaginea negativă ternă, la fel de zadarnică precum un clişeu alb; prin ea chipul femeii, rotunjimile trupului ei, amintirile ei din copilărie, lacrimile plînse, rochiile, obiceiurile ei, universul ei, tot ceea ce este ea, tot ceea ce-i aparţine se eliberează din contingent şi devine necesar: este un dar minunat la poalele altarului închinat zeului ei. Înainte ca el să-şi fi pus cu blîndeţe mîinile pe umerii ei, înainte ca ochii lui s-o fi privit îndelung, nu fusese niciodată decît o femeie foarte drăguţă într-o lume incoloră şi tnstă. Din momentul cînd o sărutase, ea rămăsese în picioare, dreaptă în lumina sidefie a nemuririi. 1 1 M. WEBB. Greutatea umbrelor. 384 De aceea bărbaţii înzestraţi cu prestigiu social şi pricepuţi în a flata vanitatea feminină vor deştepta pasiuni, chiar dacă seducţia fizică le lipseşte cu desăvîrşire. In numele situaţiei lor elevate, întruchipează Legea, Adevărul: conştiinţa lor dezvăluie o realitate incontestabilă. Femeia pe care o laudă se simte preschimbată într-o comoară fără preţ. De aici ar veni, de exemplu, după spusele Isadorei Duncan', succesele lui d'Annunzio. Cînd d'Annunzio iubeşte o femeie, îi înalţă sufletul pînă în tărîmurile unde trăieşte şi străluceşte Beatrice. Rîud pe rînd, o face pe fiecare femeie să participe la esenţa divină, o duce sus, atît de sus, încît ea îşi închipuie cu adevărat că este pe aceeaşi treaptă cu Beatrice.... Arunca rînd pe rînd asupra favoritelor sale un văl scînteietor. Iubita lui se ridica deasupra celorlalţi muritori şi mergea învăluită într-o lumină bizară. Însă atunci cînd capriciul poetului lua sfîrşit şi o abandona pentru alta, vălul de lumină dispărea, aureola se stingea şi femeia cădea din nou în trupul ei de lut... Pentru o femeie, a se auzi lăudată cu acea magie specială a lui d'Annunzio este o bucurie comparabilă cu aceea simţită de Eva cînd a auzit vocea şarpelui în Paradis. D'Annunzio poate să-i dea oricărei femei impresia că este centrul Universului. Doar în dragoste femeia poate să-şi împace armonios erotismul cu narcisismul; am văzut deja că între aceste două sisteme există o opoziţie care face ca femeia să se adapteze cu greu la destinul ei sexual. A se face obiect de came, prad ă, aceasta contrazice cultul pe care şi-1 închină; i se pare că îmbrăţişările îi ofilesc şi îi murdăresc trupul sau că-i înjosesc sufletul. De aceea atîtea femei aleg frigiditatea, crezînd că astfel îşi păstrează integritatea cgo-uhri lor. Altele fac distincţie între voluptăţile animalice şi sentimentele elevate. Un caz foarte caracteristic este acela al doamnei D. S..., relatat de Stekel, şi pe care l-am citat deja în legătură cu căsătoria. Frigidă in raporturile cu un soţ respectat, după moartea acestuia a întîlmt un tînăr la fel de artist, mare muzician, şi a devenit iubita lui. Dragostea ei este încă absolută, nu se simte fencită decît alături de el. Toată viaţa îi este umplută de Lothar. Dar, deşi îl iubea nebuneşte, rămîne frigidă în braţele lui. Un alt bărbat s-a ivit în viaţa ei, un pădurar puternic şi brutal, care, răinînînd singur cu ea într-o zi, a posedat-o pur şi simplu, fără prea multe vorbe. A fost atît de uimită, încît n-a protestat. Dar în braţele lui a simţit orgasmul cel mai violent. „în braţele lui, spune ea, m-am refăcut pentru luni întregi. Este ca o beţie sălbatică, însă unnată de un dezgust indescriptibil de îndată ce mă gîndesc la Lothar. Îl detest pe Paul şi îl iubesc pe Lothar. Totuşi, Paul mă satisface. La Lothar totul mă atrage. Dar se pare că mă preschimb într-o prostituată penlru a juisa, din moment ce, ca femeie de lume, orice juisare îmi este refuzată." Refuză să se căsătorească cu Paul, dar continuă să se 1 1SADORA DUNCAN. Viaţa mea. 385 culce cu el; în acele momente „se transformă într-o altă fiinţă, rosteşte cuvinte crude pe care n-ar fi îndrăznit niciodată să le pronunţe". Stekel adaugă că „pentru majoritatea femeilor, căderea în animalitate este o condiţie a orgasmului". Ele văd în dragostea fizică o înjosire care nu s-ar putea concilia cu sentimentele de stimă şi de afecţiune. Dar pentru altele, dimpotrivă, această înjosire poate fi abolită prin stima, tandreţea şi admiraţia bărbatului. Ele nu acceptă să se dăruiască unui bărbat decît dacă se cred iubite din adîncul sufletului; unei femei îi trebuie mult cinism, indiferenţă şi orgoliu pentru a considera relaţiile fizice ca pe un schimb de plăceri din care fiecare partener îşi află satisfacţia. Şi bărbatul - poate mai mult decît femeia - se revoltă împotriva celei care vrea să-1 exploateze din punct de vedere sexual1; dar în general ea este cea care are impresia că partenerul ei se foloseşte de ea ca de un instrument. Numai o admiraţie exaltată poate compensa umilinţa unui act pe care îl consideră ca pe o înfrîngere. Am văzut că actul amoros îi cere o alienare profundă; se scaldă în langoarea pasivităţii; cu ochii închişi, anonimă, pierdută, se simte legănată de valuri, luată pe sus de furtună, învăluită în noapte; aneantizată, se întîlneşte cu Totul, sufletul ei este nimicit Dar cînd bărbatul se desprinde de ea, se trezeşte aruncată pe pămînt, pe un pat, în lumină; îşi reia chipul, numele: este o învinsă, o pradă, un obiect. Atunci are nevoie de dragoste. Aşa cum după înţărcat copilul caută privirea liniştitoare a părinţilor săi, femeia trebuie, prin ochii amantului care o contemplă, să se simtă reintegrată în Totul de care trupul ei a fost despărţit în mod dureros. Rareori este satisfăcută pe de-a-ntregul; chiar dacă a cunoscut alinarea plăcerii, nu este definitiv eliberată de vraja carnală; tulburarea i se prelungeşte în sentiment; acordîndu-i plăcerea, bărbatul o leagă de el şi nu-i mai dă drumul. Totuşi, el nu mai o doreşte acum, iar ea nu-i iartă această indiferenţă de moment decît dacă el i-a dedicat un sentiment atemporal şi absolut. Atunci imanenţa momentului este depăşită; amintirile arzătoare nu mai sînt un regret, ci o comoară; stingîndu-se, voluptatea devine speranţă şi promisiune; juisarea este justificată, femeia poate să-şi asume glorios sexualitatea, pentru că o transcende; tulburarea, plăcerea, dorinţa nu mai sînt o stare, ci un dar; trupul ei nu mai este un obiect; este o cîntare a cîntărilor, o flacără. Atunci se poate abandona cu pasiune magiei erotismului; noaptea se preschimbă în lumină, îndrăgostita poate deschide ochii, poate privi bărbatul care o 1 Cf.. printre altele. Aincmtul doamnei Chanerley. Prin cuvintele lui Mellors. Lawrenee îşi exprimă oroarea faţă de femeile care tac clin el un instrument al plăcerii. 386 iubeşte şi a cărui privire o glorifică; prin el neantul devine plenitudine de a fi, iar fiinţa este transfigurată în valoare; nu se mai scufundă într-o noapte întunecoasă, este purtată pe aripi către cer. Abandonul devine extaz sacru. Cînd îl primeşte pe bărbatul iubit, femeia este locuită, se află în starea de graţie precum Fecioara primind Duhul Sfînt sau credinciosul cuminecătura. Asta explică analogia obscenă dintre imnurile pioase şi cîntecele deşucheate: nu pentru că dragostea mistică ar avea întotdeauna un caracter sexual; dar sexualitatea îndrăgostitei capătă o nuanţă mistică „Dumnezeul meu, adoratul meu, stăpîne...", aceleaşi cuvinte se desprind de pe buzele sfintei îngenuncheate şi ale îndrăgostitei culcate pe pat; una îşi oferă trupul figurii lui Christ, întinde mîinile pentru a lua asupra ei stigmatele, cheamă arsura Dragostei divine; cealaltă este şi ea ofrandă şi aşteptare: lancea, darda, săgeţile sînt întruchipate în sexul bărbatului. Amîndouă sînt locuite de acelaşi vis, visul infantil, visul mistic, visul îndrăgostit de a exista în mod suveran, nimicindu-se în sînul celuilalt S-a pretins uneori1 că această dorinţă de nimicire duce la masochism Dar aşa cum am amintit vorbind despre erotism, nu se poate vorbi despre masochism decît atunci cînd încerc ,,să fiu fascinată eu însămi de obiectivitatea mea cu ajutorul celuilalt"; adică atunci cînd conştiinţa mea se întoarce către cgo pentru a-1 sesiza în umilinţa situaţiei sale. Or, îndrăgostita nu este numai o narcisistă alienată în eul său: ea simte şi o dorinţă pasionată de a-şi depăşi propriile limite şi de a deveni infinită, prin intermediul celuilalt, care are acces la realitatea infinită. Mai întîi se abandonează iubirii pentru a se salva; dar paradoxul dragostei idolatre este că, în loc să se salveze, ea sfîrşeşte prin a se renega pe de-a-ntregul. Sentimentele ei capătă o dimensiune mistică; nu-' r.'.ai cere zeului sa o admire, să o aprobe; ar vrea să se topească în el, să uite de sine în braţele lui. „Aş fi vrut să fiu o sfîntă a dragostei - scrie doamna d'Agoult. Îi invidiam pe martiri în asemenea momente de exaltare şi de furoare ascetică." Ceea ce transpare din aceste cuvinte este dorinţa unei radicale distrugeri a fiinţei sale prin sfărîmarea limitelor care o separă pe femeie de iubitul ei: nu este vorba de masochism, ci de un vis extatic. Acelaşi vis îl inspiră cuvintele Georgettei Leblanc: „în acea perioadă, dacă cineva m-ar fi întrebat ce doresc mai mult pe lume, aş fi răspuns fără ezitare: sa fiu hrană şi flacără pentru spiritul lui". Pentru a realiza această uniune, femeia doreşte mai întîi să fie de folos; răspuiizînd exigenţelor amantului său, se va simţi necesară; va fi integrată în existenţa lui, va participa la valoarea lui, va fi justificată: chiar şi misticilor le place să creadă, aşa cum afirmă Angelus Silesius, că Dumnezeu are nevoie de om; în caz contrar, dăruirea lor 1 între altele în teza HLîLKNEI DtiUTSCH. Psihologia femeilor. 387 ar fi zadarnică. Cu cît bărbatul îi cere mai mult, cu atît femeia se simte mai satisfăcută. Deşi izolarea pe care Hugo i-o impune Juliettei Drouet o apasă pe tînăra femeie, simţim că este fericită să i se supună: a rămîne aşezată în faţa şemineului înseamnă a face ceva pentru fericirea stăpînului. Femeia va încerca cu pasiune să-i fie cu adevărat utilă. Îi găteşte feluri de mîncare fine, îi transformă casa într-un cămin: „cuibuşorul nostru", zice ea cu drăgălăşenie; se îngrijeşte de hainele lui. Vreau să-ţi pătezi, să-ţi rupi toate hainele cît mai mult posibil, şi numai eu, neajutată de nimeni, să le cos şi să le curăţ, îi scrie ea. Pentru el citeşte ziarele, decupează articole, clasează scrisori şi însemnări, copiază manuscrise, Este dezolat cînd poetul îi încredin eaz o parte din ă ţ ă această muncă fiicei sale, Leopoldine. Asemenea trăsături sînt întîlnite la orice femeie îndrăgostită. La nevoie se tiranizează pe sine în numele amantului său; trebuie ca tot ceea ce este, tot ceea ce are, toate momentele vieţii ei să-i fie închinate şi să-şi găsească astfel raţiunea de a fi; nu vrea să posede nimic decît prin el; ar fi nefericită dacă el nu i-ar cere nimic, astfel încît un amant delicat ajunge să inventeze pretenţii. Mai întîi, femeia caută în dragoste o confirmare a ceea ce a fost, a trecutului său, a personajului său; dar îşi pune în joc şi viitorul: pentru al justifica, îl des-tinează celui care deţine toate valorile; astfel se eliberează de transcendenţa sa şi o subordonează transcendenţei unui Celălalt esenţial, a cărei vasală şi sclavă devine. Pentru a se găsi pe sine, pentru a se salva, începe prin a se pierde în el: şi într-adevăr, încetul cu încetul, chiar se va pierde: toată realitatea este în celălalt. Dragostea care se definea la început ca o apoteoză narcisistă se îndeplineşte în bucuriile aspre ale unui devotament care conduce adesea la automutilare. La începutul unei mari pasiuni, femeia devine mai frumoasă, mai elegantă ca niciodată: „Cînd mă piaptănă Adele, îmi privesc fruntea, pentru că o iubeşti"", scrie doamna d'Agoult. A găsit o raţiune de a fi chipului ei, trupului, camerei în care locuieşte, propriului său ego, şi le îndrăgeşte prin intermediul bărbatului iubit şi care o iubeşte, Dar puţin mai tîrziu, renunţă, dimpotrivă, la orice cochetărie; dacă iubitul ei doreşte, îşi modifică înfăţişarea care altădată îi era mai preţioasă decît dragostea însăşi, se dezinteresează de ea; tot ceea ce este, tot ceea ce are îi dăruieşte suveranului său; reneagă ceea ce el dispreţuieşte; ar vrea să-i consacre fiecare bătaie a inimii sale, fiecare picătură de sînge, măduva oaselor ei; aceasta se traduce printr-un vis de martiră: a exagera dăruirea de sine pînă la tortură, pînă în pragul morţii, a fi pâmîntul pe care calcă iubitul, a nu fi altceva decît un răspuns la chemarea lui. Tot ce-i este inutil iubitului său ea se grăbeşte să distrugă. Dacă această dăruire de sine este acceptată în 388 Întregime, nu poate fi vorba de masochism: la Juliette Drouet, spre exemplu, nu întîlnim prea multe semne de masochism. În excesul adoraţiei sale, uneori îngenunchea înaintea portretului poetului şi îi cerea iertare pentru greşelile pe care le comisese; însă nu se întorcea cu mînie împotriva ei înseşi. Dar se alunecă uşor de la entuziasmul generos la furia masochistă. Îndrăgostita care se află în faţa iubitului său precum copilul înaintea părinţilor săi regăseşte acel sentiment de vinovăţie pe care îl încerca alături de ei; şi nu se va revolta împotriva lui atîta timp cît îl iubeşte: se va revolta împotriva ei înseşi. Dacă el o iubeşte mai puţin decît ar dori ea, dacă nu reuşeşte să-1 absoarbă, să-1 facă fericit, să-i fie de ajuns, tot narcisismul ei se converteşte în dezgust, în umilire, în ură de sine care o incită la autopedepsire. În timpul unei crize mai mult sau mai puţin lungi, uneori pe durata întregii sale vieţi, se va face victimă voluntară, se va îndîrji să-i facă rău acelui eu care n-a ştiut să-i mulţumească iubitul. Atunci atitudinea sa este de-a dreptul masochistă. Dar nu trebuie să confundăm aceste cazuri în care îndrăgostita îşi caută suferinţa ca să se răzbune pe ea însăşi cu acelea în care ea ţinteşte confirmarea libertăţii bărbatului şi a puterii lui. Este un loc comun - şi se pare că este adevărat - că prostituata este mîndră să fie bătută de iubitul ei: dar nu ideea de a fi bătută şi aservită o exaltă, ci forţa, autoritatea, suveranitatea bărbatului de care depinde: îi place şi să-1 vadă maltratînd un alt bărbat, îl aţîţă uneori să intre în întreceri periculoase: vrea ca stăpînul ei să fie deţinătorul valorilor recunoscute în mediul căruia îi aparţine. Femeia care se supune cu plăcere unor capricii masculine admiră şi în tirania care se exercită asupra ei dovada unei libertăţi suverane. Trebuie să spunem că, dacă dintr-un motiv oarecare, prestigiul amantului se năruie, violenţa şi pretenţiile acestuia vor deveni odioase: ele nu au preţ decît atunci cînd manifestă divinitatea iubitului. În acest caz, bucuria de a se simţi prada unei libertăţi străine devine ameţitoare; pentru o făptură umană, cea mai neaşteptată aventură este să se trezeasc motivat de voin a divers i imperioas a Celuilalt; ă ă ţ ăş ă uneori pe oameni îi oboseşte consecvenţa cu propria lor persoană; supunerea oarbă este singura şansă de schimbare radicală pe care o poate cunoaşte o fiinţă umană. Femeia devine sclavă, regină, floare, căprioară, vitraliu, rogojină, servitoare, curtezană, muză, însoţitoare, mamă, soră, copil, după visele nestatornice, după poruncile imperioase ale amantului: ea se pretează cu încîntare la aceste metamorfoze atîta timp cît nu recunoaşte faţă de sine că păstrează totdeauna pe buze gustul identic al supunerii. Pe planul dragostei ca şi pe acela al erotismului, observăm că masochismul este unul dintre drumurile pe care le ia femeia nesatisfăcută, dezamăgită de Celălalt şi de sine; dar nu este calea naturală a unei renunţări fericite. Masochismul per- 389 petuează prezenţa eului sub o înfăţişare rănită, decăzută; dragostea ţinteşte uitarea de sine în favoarea subiectului esenţial. Scopul suprem al dragostei omeneşti, ca şi al dragostei mistice, este identificarea cu fiinţa iubită. Măsura valorilor, adevărul lumii sînt în conştiinţa bărbatului; de aceea nu este de ajuns să fie servit. Femeia încearcă să vadă cu ochii lui; citeşte cărţile pe care le citeşte el. preferă tablourile şi muzica pe care el le preferă, nu o interesează decît priveliştile pe care le vede cu el, ideile care vin de la el; îi adoptă prieteniile, duşmăniile, părerile; cînd îşi pune o întrebare, se străduieşte să audă ce-ar fi răspuns el; vrea să respire aerul pe care-1 respiră el; fructele şi florile pe care nu le primeşte de la el nu au nici gust, nici parfum; chiar şi spaţiul ei hodologic este bulversat: centrul lumii nu mai este locul în care se află ea. ci locul unde stă iubitul ei: toate drumurile pleacă din pragul casei lui şi se întorc tot acolo. Se foloseşte de cuvintele lui, îi reface gesturile, îi împrumută maniile şi ticurile. „Eu sînt Heathcliff", spune Catherine în La răscruce de vîntiiri: acesta este strigătul oricărei îndrăgostite: ea este o alta întruchipare a iubitului, reflexul lui, dublul lui: este ci însuşi. Ea îşi va lăsa propria-i lume să se scufunde în contingenţă şi trăieşte în universul bărbatului. Fericirea supremă a îndrăgostitei este aceea de a fi recunoscuta d.-bărbatul iubit ca o parte din el însuşi; cînd acesta spune „noi", ea se asociază şi se identifică cu el, îi împărtăşeşte prestigiul şi domneşte împreună cu el asupra restului lumii; ea nu se mai satură să tepeie chiar şi în mod abuziv acest ,.noi" savuros. Fiindu-i necesară unei fiinţe care este necesitatea absolută, care se proiectează în lume prin scopuri necesare şi care-i restituie lumea sub înfăţişarea necesităţii, îndrăgostita cunoaşte în abandonul ei posesiunea magnifică a absolutului. Această certitudine este izvorul atîtor bucurii: se simte ridicată la dreapta lui Dumnezeu; puţin îi pasă că este pe locul doi, din moment ce are locul său, pentru totdeauna, într-un univers minunat ordonat. Atîta timp cit iubeşte, se simte total justificată şi gustă pacea şi bucuria. Aceasta a fost poate soarta domnişoarei Aisse alături de cavalerul d'Aydie, înainte ca scrupule de ordin religios să-i tulbure sufletul, sau a Juliettei Drouet în umbra lui Victor Hugo. Dar rar se întîmplă ca această beatitudine glorioasă să fie stabilă Nici un bărbat nu este Dumnezeu. Raporturile pe care femeia mistică le întreţine cu absenţa divină depind numai de fervoarea ei: dai bărbatul divinizat, care nu este totuşi Dumnezeu, este prezent. De aici se vor naşte chinurile îndrăgostitei. Destinul ei cel mai obişnuit este ilustrat de cuvintele Juliettei de Lespinasse: „în fiecare moment al vieţii mele, prietene, te iubesc, sufăr şi te aştept". Desigur, şi în cazul bărbaţilor suferinţa este legată de dragoste; dar chinurile lor nu durează prea mult şi nu sînt devoratoare; Benjamin Constant a vrut să moară pentru Juliette Recamier: după un an se vindecase. Stendhal a regretat-o pe Metilde ani întregi, dar această părere de râu mai 390 degrab îi mîngîia via a decît s i-o otr veasc . În timp ce femeia, ă ţ ă ă ă asumîndu-se ca neesenţial, acceptînd o totală dependenţă, îşi creează singură infernul; orice îndrăgostită se poartă precum micuţa sirenă a lui Andersen, care, din dragoste, pentru a-şi schimba coada de peşte în picioare de femeie, a mers pe ace şi pe cărbuni încinşi. Nu este adevărat că bărbatul este necesar în mod necondiţionat şi că femeia nu-i este necesară; el nu este în măsură să o justifice pe cea care se consacră cultului său şi nu se lasă posedat de ea. Dragostea autentică ar trebui să-şi asume contingenţa celuilalt, adică lipsurile, limitele sale şi gratuitatea sa originară; nu ar pretinde să fie salvarea celuilalt, ci o relaţie interumană. Dragostea idolatră îi conferă iubitului o valoare absolută: aceasta este prima minciună care sare în ochi tuturor privirilor străine: „El nu merită atîta dragoste", se şopteşte în jurul îndrăgostitei; posteritatea surîde cu milă atunci cînd evocă figura palidă a contelui Guilbert. Pentru femeie este o decepţie sfîşietoare să descopere lipsurile, mediocritatea idolului său. Colette a făcut adesea aluzie - în Vagabonda, în Uceniciile mele - la această amară agonie; deziluzia este încă şi mai mare decît a copilului care a văzut ruinîndu-se prestigiul patern, pentru că femeia 1-a ales ea însăşi pe acela căruia i-a dăruit întreaga ei fiinţă. Chiar dacă alesul este demn de cel mai profund ataşament, adevărul său este terestru: nu pe el îl iubeşte femeia îngenuncheată înaintea unei fiinţe superioare; ea a fost înşelată de această seriozitate care refuză să pună valorile „între paranteze" ; adică să recunoască faptul că sursa lor este în existenţa umană;, reaua sa credinţă ridică o barieră între ea şi cel pe care-1 adoră. II înalţă în slăvi, i se prosternează, dar nu îi este prietenă, pentru că nu realizează că el este în pericol în această lume, că proiectele şi scopurile lui sînt la fel de fragile ca el însuşi; considerîndu-1 drept Credinţa, Adevărul, nu-i cunoaşte cu adevărat libertatea, care este ezitare şi angoasă. Acest refuz de a-i aplica amantului o măsură umană explică multe paradoxuri feminine. Femeia îi cere iubitului ei o favoare şi el i-o acordă: atunci este generos, bogat, magnific, se poartă regeşte, este divin; dacă refuză, este avar, meschin, crud, este o fiinţă demonică sau bestială. Oricine ar fi tentat să obiecteze: dacă un „da" surprinde ca o supremă extravaganţă, trebuie atunci ca un „nu" să uimească? între supraomenesc şi inuman nu există oare loc pentru uman? Aceasta se înfîmplă pentru că un zeu decăzut nu este bărbat: este o impostură; amantul nu are decît alternativa de a dovedi că este cu adevărat regele adorat; sau, dacă nu, să se denunţe ca un uzurpator ce este. Cum nu mai este adulat, trebuie să fie călcat în picioare. În numele acestei glorii cu care ea i-a încununat fruntea, îndrăgostita îi interzice orice slăbiciune; este decepţionată şi iritată dacă el nu se conformează imaginii pe care i-a substituit-o; dacă este obosit, zăpăcit, dacă îi este foame sau sete într-un moment nepotrivit, dacă dă greş, dacă se contrazice, femeia decretează că „nu este la înălţime" şi se plînge de asta. Prin acest subterfugiu, îi va reproşa 391 toate iniţiativele cu care nu este de acord; îşi judecă judecătorul, şi, pentru a merita să rămînă stăpînul ei, îi neagă libertatea. Cultul pe care i-1 închină este uneori mai satisfăcut de absenţa decît de prezenţa bărbatului; după cum am văzut, există femei care se consacră unor eroi morţi sau inaccesibili, astfel îneît niciodată să nu se confrunte cu fiinţe în came şi oase, pentru că acestea, în mod fatal, le vor contrazice visele. De aici vin sloganele blazate: „Nu trebuie să crezi în Făt-Frumos. Bărbaţii nu sînt decît nişte sărmane creaturi". Însă ei nu ar părea nişte pitici dacă nu li s-ar cere să fie uriaşi. Acesta este unul dintre blestemele care apasă asupra femeii pasionate: generozitatea ei se converteşte numaidecât în exigenţă. S-a alienat în celălalt, şi apoi vrea să-şi recapete individualitatea: trebuie să şi—1 anexeze pe acela care îi posedă fiinţa. I se dăruieşte în întregime: dar trebuie ca el să fie disponibil pe de-a-ntregul pentru a primi cu demnitate acest dar. Îi dedică toate clipele vieţii ei; dar e! trebuie să fie prezent în fiecare clipă. Nu vrea s tr iasc decît prin el: dar vrea s tr iasc ; el trebuie s se consacre ă ă ă ă ă ă ă acestui scop: so facă să trăiască. Te iubesc uneori nebuneşte şi în aceste momente nu înţeleg că eu n-aş putea, n-aş avea cum şi n-ar trebui să fiu pentru tine o obsesie, aşa cum eşti tu pentru mine, îi scrie doamna d'Agoult lui Liszt. Ea încearcă să-şi înfrîneze dorinţa spontană de a fi totul pentru el Aceeaşi chemare transpare din tînguirea doamnei de Lespinasse: Doamne! Dacă ai şti cum sînt zilele, cum e viaţa golită de interesul şi de plăcerea de a te vedea! Prietene, dumitale îţi sînt de ajuns diversele lucruri între care îţi împărţi viaţa, ocupaţiile, mişcarea; în timp ce, pentru nune, fericirea eşti dumneata, numai dumneata; naş vrea să trăiesc dacă n-ar trebui să te văd şi să te iubesc în fiecare moment al vieţii mele. La început îndrăgostita era îneîntată să satisfacă dorinţa amantului său; apoi - precum pompierul legendar care din dragoste pentru meseria lui face să izbucnească peste tot incendii - se străduieşte să trezească această dorinţă pentru a avea ce să satisfacă; dacă nu reuşeşte, se simte umilită, inutilă, într-atît îneît amantul ajunge să simuleze o pasiune pe care n-o mai încearcă. Aceasta e o altă minciună a dragostei şi o mulţime de bărbaţi - Lawrence, Montherlant --au denunţat-o cu ranchiună: dragostea în acest caz se crede un dar, cînd de fapt nu este decît tiranie. Benjamin Constant a descris cu asprime, în Adolphc, lanţurile cu care îl înconjoară pe bărbat chiar şi pasiunea cea mai generoasă a unei femei. „Nu-şi măsura sacrificiile, pentru că era prea ocupată să mă facă să le accept", scrie el, cu cruzime, despre Eleonore. Acceptarea este într-adevăr un angajament care îl înlănţuie pe amant, fără măcar să aibă privilegiul de a apărea 392 ca fiind el acela care oferă; femeia îi cere să primească cu recunoştinţă poverile cu care ea îl copleşeşte. Iar tirania sa este insaţiabilă. Bărbatul îndrăgostit este autoritar; dar cînd a obţinut ceea ce voia, este satisfăcut, în timp ce devotamentul plin de exigenţe al femeii este nelimitat. Un bărbat care are încredere în iubita lui acceptă fără neplăcere ca ea să lipsească, să fie departe de el; dacă e sigur că-i aparţine, îi place mai mult să posede o fiinţă liberă decît un obiect. Dimpotrivă, absenţa amantului este totdeauna pentru femeie o tortură: el este o privire, un judecător, şi imediat ce-şi aţinteşte privirea asupra altui lucru, o frustrează; tot ceea ce vede este furat de la ea; departe de el, se simte deposedată în acelaşi timp de sine însăşi şi de lume. Chiar şi aşezat alături de ea, citind, scriind, o abandonează, o trădează. Ea îi urăşte somnul. Pe Baudelaire îl înduioşează femeia adormită. „Frumoşii tăi ochi sînt obosiţi, biata mea iubită." Proust o priveşte cu plăcere pe Albertine adormită*; pentru că gelozia masculină este pur şi simplu voinţa unei posesiuni exclusive; iubita, cînd somnul îi redă candoarea dezarmată a copilăriei, nu aparţine nimănui: bărbatului îi ajunge această certitudine. Dar zeul, stăpînul nu trebuie să se abandoneze odihnei imanenţei; femeia priveşte această transcendenţă fulgerată cu o privire ostilă; îi detestă inerţia animalică, trupul bărbatului nu mai există pentru ea, ci în sine, abandonat unei contingenţe a cărei răscumpărare este propria sa contingenţă. Violette Leduc a exprimat foarte pregnant acest sentiment: Îi urăsc pe cei care dorm. Mă aplec asupra lor cu intenţii rele. Supunerea lor mă exasperează. Urăsc seninătatea lor inconştientă, falsa anestezie, chipul de orb studios, beţia raţională, străduinţa lor de incapabili... Am pîndit, am aşteptat îndelung o bulă roz care să iasă din gura iubitului meu adormit. Nu voiam de la el decît o bulă care să dovedească faptul că este acolo. Nu s-a întîmplat nunic. Am văzut că pleoapele lui de noapte erau pleoape de mort... Mă refugiam în voioşia pleoapelor sale, cînd nu reuşeam să mă înţeleg cu acest bărbat. Are somnul greu. Mi-a furat totul. Îl urăsc pe iubitul meu cînd doarme; poate să-şi creeze cu inconştienţă o linişte care mie mi-e străină...îi urăsc fruntea de miere.... În adîncul lui, se străduieşte pentru odihna lui. Recapitulează nu se tie ce.... Am plecat în zbor, ca ni te p s ri. Am vrut s p r sim ş ş ă ă ă ă ă pămîntul cu ajutorul temperamentului nostru. Am decolat, am escaladat înălţimi, am pîndit, am aşteptat, am fredonat, am ajuns, am gemut, am cîştigat şi am pierdut împreună. Am tras chiulul cu seriozitate. Am descoperit un nou fel de neant. Acum dormi. Nu e cinstit să te sustragi astfel... Dacă iubitul meu care doarme se mişcă, mîna mea atinge, fără să vrea, sămînţa. Pivniţa cu cincizeci de saci de grîu este sufocantă, despotică. Testiculele unui bărbat care doarme au căzut pe mîna mea... Ţin în inîini micii saci cu sămînţă. Ţin în rnînă cîmpurile care vor fi arate, livezile care vor fi îngrijite, * Nimic nu se schimbă dacă Albertine este un Albert; atitudinea lui Proust este aici, în once caz, virilă. 393 forţa apelor care va fi transformată, cele patru scînduri care vor fi bătute în cuie, prelatele care vor fi ridicate. Ţin în mîuă fructele, florile, animalele selecţionate. Ţin în mînă bisturiul, foarfecele de grădinar, sonda, revolverul, forcepsul, şi toate acestea nu-mi umplu mîna. Sămînţa lumii care doarme nu este decît prisosul care se leaeănă încolo şincoace al unei prelunciri a sufletului... Cînd dormi, te urăsc.' Nu trebuie ca zeul să adoarmă: dacă asta se întîmplă, devine lut. carne; nu trebuie să înceteze să fie prezent: astfel, făptura lui se prăbuşeşte în neant. Pentru femeie, somnul bărbatului este avariţie şi trădare. Uneori amantul îşi trezeşte iubita pentru a o îmbrăţişa; ea îl trezeşte pur şi simplu pentru ca el să nu doarmă, să nu se îndepărteze, să nu se gîndească decît la ea, închis în camera, în patul, în braţele ei, ca Dumnezeu în tabemaclu Asta doreşte femeia: este o temniceră. Şi totuşi, nu consimte cu adevărat ca bărbatul să nu fie altceva decît prizonierul ei. Este unul dintre paradoxurile dureroase ale dragostei: captiv, zeul se leapădă de divinitatea sa Femeia îşi salvează transcendenţa destinînd-o iubitului său; dar trebuie ca el s-o poarte către întreaga lume. Dacă cei doi amanţi se cufundă împreună în absolutul pasiunii, toată libertatea se degradează în imanenţă, numai moartea mai poate atunci să le aducă o soluţie; acesta este unul dintre sensurile mitului Tristan şi holda. Doi amanţi care se destinează exclusiv unul altuia sînt morţi deja: mor de plictiseală. În cartea sa Pâniintiiri străine. Mareei Arland a descris această lentă agonie a unei iubiri care se devoră singură. Femeia cunoaşte aceasta primejdie. In afară de crizele sale de frenezie geloasă, ea însăşi îi cere bărbatului să fie proiect, acţiune: nu mai este un erou dacă nu face nici o faptă de vitejie Cavalerul care pleacă spre noi bătălii îşi ofensează iubita; dar îl dispreţuieşte dacă răniîne să stea la picioarele ei Este chinul imposibilei iubiri: femeia vrea să-1 aibă pe bărbat în întregime, dar 11 cere să depăşească orice posesie posibilă: nimeni nu arc o libertate; ea vrea să închidă aici o fiinţă care, după expresia lui Heidegger, este „o creatură a depărtărilor"', şi ea ştie bine că această tentativă este condamnată „Prietene, te iubesc aşa cum trebuie să iubeşti, excesiv, nebuneşte, cu pasiune şi disperare", scrie Juliette Lespinasse. Dragostea idolatră, dacă este lucidă, nu poate fi decît disperată Căci femeia care îi cere iubitului său să fie erou, uriaş, semizeu, îi cere să nu fie totul pentru el, în timp ce ea nu poate fi fericită decît cu condiţia ca el să-i umple cu totul fiinţa. Pasiunea femeii, renunţarea totală la orice fel de drepturi propni pos tulează precis că acest sentiment, această donnţă de renunţare nu există peu- 1 /.' urăsc pe ce, care donn 394 tru celălalt sex, spune Nietzsche1, căci dacă amîndoi ar renunţa la sine pentru dragoste, ar rezulta, pe legea mea, nu ştiu prea bine ce, poate teama de vid? Femeia poate fi luat ... ea vrea deci pe cineva care s-o ia. care s nu se dea el ă ă însuşi, care să nu se abandoneze, ci, dimpotrivă, să vrea să-şi îmbogăţească eul prin dragoste... Femeia se dă, bărbatul se îmbogăţeşte cu ea... Cel puţin, femeia îşi va putea afla bucuria în această îmbogăţire pe care i-o aduce iubitului; ea nu este Totul pentru el: dar va încerca să se creadă indispensabilă; nu există o gradare a necesităţii. Dacă el „nu se poate lipsi de ea" se consideră temelia preţioasei lui existenţe şi îşi află în aceasta propria-i valoare. Îl serveşte cu bucurie; dar el trebuie să recunoască aceste servicii şi să le aprecieze aşa cum merită; darul devine exigenţă după dialectica obişnuită a devotamentului2. O femeie cu scrupule se va întreba: „Oare chiar are nevoie de mine?'' Bărbatul o îndrăgeşte, o doreşte cu o tandreţe şi o dorinţă deosebite: dar n-ar simţi şi pentru alta la fel? Multe îndrăgostite se lasă înşelate; ignoră cu bună ştiinţă faptul că generalitatea este învăluită în singularitate, iar bărbatul le ajută să întreţină această iluzie pentru că şi el o împărtăşeşte la început; adesea în dorinţa lui există o ardoare care pare a sfida timpul; în momentul în care doreşte o femeie, o doreşte cu pasiune, n-o doreşte decît pe ea: şi, desigur, clipa este absolută, dar este absolutul unei clipe. Victimă a iluziei, femeia vrea s-o prelungească în eternitate. Divinizată de îmbrăţişarea stăpînului, crede că a fost întotdeauna divinizată şi predestinată zeului, ea singură. Dar dorinţa masculină este pe cît de imperioasă, pe atît de trecătoare; o dată satisfăcută, se stinge la fel de repede In schimb, femeia devine prizoniera bărbatului iubit cel mai adesea după ce a făcut dragoste cu el. Este o temă care circulă în toată literatura facilă şi în cîntecele ieftine. „Un băiat trecea, o fată chita. Un băiat cînta, o fată plîngea..." Şi chiar dacă bărbatul este legat de femeie cu legături puternice, aceasta nu înseamnă că ea îi este necesară. Totuşi, acest lucru îl cere ea: abdicarea ei nu o salvează decît cu condiţia să-i restituie imperiul; nu poţi scăpa de jocul reciprocităţii Ea trebuie deci să sufere sau să se mintă. Cel mai adesea se agaţă de minciună. Îşi imaginează dragostea bărbatului ca fiind aidoma celei pe care i-o poartă ea; este de rea-credinţă atunci cînd ia dorinţa drept dragoste, erecţia, drept dorinţă, dragostea, drept o religie. Îl obligă pe bărbat să o mintă: „Mă iubeşti9 Mă iubeşti ca altădată? Mă vei iubi întotdeauna?" Este foarte abilă în a pune aceste întrebări în momentele în care nu este timp pentru răspunsuri nuanţate sau sincere, în aşa fel încît împrejurările interzic aceste răspunsuri: în timpul îmbrăţişărilor amoroase, cînd este bolnavă, printre hohote de plîns sau pe peronul unei gări, femeia îi pune întrebări imperioase, iar din răspunsurile 1 Ştiinţa voioasă. - Aşa cum ani încercat să arătăm în Pyrrhus şi Cine'as. 395 primite îşi face nişte trofee; în lipsa unor răspunsuri, face să vorbească tăcerea: orice îndrăgostită adevărată este mai mult sau mai puţin paranoică. Îmi amintesc de o prietenă care declara, vorbind despre iubitul ei de departe care nu-i mai dăduse de mult timp nici o veste: „Cînd vrei să părăseşti pe cineva, îi scrii ca să-i anunţi ruptura"; apoi, după ce primise o scrisoare lipsită de orice ambiguitate: „Cînd vrei s-o rupi cu cineva, nu-i scrii deloc"'. De multe ori e foarte dificil de hotărît, în faţa confidenţelor primite, unde începe delirul patologic. Descrise de îndrăgostita în panică, purtările bărbatului apar întotdeauna ca extravagante: este un nevrotic, un sadic, un refulat, un masochist, un demon, un uşuratic, un laş, sau toate acestea la un loc, sfidînd explicaţiile psihologice cele mai subtile. „X... mă adoră, este gelos ca un nebun, ar vrea să port o mască atunci cînd ies din casă: dar e o fiinţă atît de ciudată şi care nu are încredere în dragoste: cînd sun la uşa lui, mă primeşte în hol, nici măcar nu mă lasă să intru..." Sau: „Z.. mă adora. Dar era prea orgolios ca să-mi ceară să merg la Lyon, unde locuieşte: m-am dus, m-am instalat la el. După opt zile. fără măcar să ne certăm, m-a dat afară. L-am mai văzut de două ori. A treia oară cînd i-am telefonat, a închis în mijlocul convorbirii. E nebun". Aceste poveşti misterioase se limpezesc atunci cînd b rbatul explic : ,,N-o iubeam ă ă absolut deloc", sau: „Simţeam pentru ea prietenie, dar n-aş fi suportat să trăiesc o lună alături de ea". Cînd este prea obstinată, reaua-credinţă o conduce pe femeie de-a dreptul la ospiciu: una dintre trăsăturile constante ale erotomaniei este faptul că purtările iubitului apar ca fiind enigmatice sau paradoxale: prin acest mijloc, delirul bolnavei izbuteşte totdeauna să sfarme rezistenţele realităţii. O femeie normală reuşeşte uneori să se recunoască învinsă în faţa realităţii, să recunoască faptul ca nu este iubită. Dar atîta timp cît nu a fost încolţită s-o facă. Întotdeauna trişează puţin. Chiar şi în dragostea reciprocă, între sentimentele celor doi iubiţi este o diferenţă fundamentală pe care ea se străduieşte s-o mascheze. Trebuie ca bărbatul să fie în stare să se justifice fără ajutorul ei, din moment ce speră să fie justificată prin el. Dacă îi este necesar, aceasta se întîmplă pentru că ea fuge de libertatea sa: dar dacă el îşi asumă libertatea fără de care nu ar fi erou, şi nici măcar bărbat, nimic şi nimeni nu i-ar putea fi necesar. Dependenţa pe care o acceptă femeia vine din slăbiciunea ei: cum ar putea afla ea o dependenţă reciprocă la cel pe care-1 iubeşte tocmai pentru forţa lui? Un suflet deosebit de exigent nu şi-ar putea găsi liniştea în dragoste, pentru că vizează un scop contradictoriu. Sfîşiat, chinuit, riscă să devină o povară pentru cel căruia visa să-i fie sclav; pentru că nu se simte indispensabil, devine inoportun, odios. Este o tragedie care se întîmplă foarte frecvent. Dacă este înţeleaptă şi mai puţin intransigentă, îndrăgostita se resemnează. Nu este totul, nu este absolut necesară: îi ajunge să fie de folos; alta de-abia aşteaptă să-i ia locul, şi de aceea se mulţumeşte să fie cea care este acolo. Poate 396 atunci să guste o fericire modestă; dar chiar şi între aceste limite fericirea va fi umbrită de nori. Îndrăgostita aşteaptă, şi este mai dureros acest lucni pentru ea decît pentru soţie. Dacă soţia însăşi este în mod exclusiv o îndrăgostită, treburile casnice, maternitatea, ocupaţiile, plăcerile nu au nici o valoare în ochii ei: doar prezenţa soţului o smulge din limburile plictisului: „Cînd nu eşti aici, mi se pare că nici nu merită să privesc lumina zilei; tot ce mi se întîmplă atunci mi se pare mort, nu mai sînt decît o rochie aruncată pe un scaun", scrie Cerile Sauvage în primii ani ai căsătoriei.1 Şi am văzut că. foarte adesea, în afara căsătoriei se naşte şi înfloreşte dragostea-pasiune. Unul dintre cele mai remarcabile exemple ale unei vieţi dedicate în întregime dragostei este acela al Juliettei Drouet: viaţa ei nu este decît o aşteptare infinită. „Trebuie întotdeauna să revin în acelaşi punct de plecare, adică să te aştept la nesfîrşit" îi scrie ea lui Hugo. „Te aştept ca o veveriţă în cuşcă." „Doamne! ce trist este pentru o fire ca a mea să aştepte de la un capăt al vieţii la altul!" „Ce zi! Credeam că nu mai trece odată, atît de mult te-am aşteptat, şi acum mi se pare că a trecut prea repede, pentru că nu te-am văzut..."' „Mi se pare că o zi durează o veşnicie..." „Te aştept pentru că, la urma urmei, prefer să te aştept decît să cred că n-ai să vii niciodată..." Este adevărat că Hugo, după ce o determinase pe Juliette să rupă relaţia cu protectorul ei, prinţul Demidoff, a închis-o într-un apartament şi timp de doisprezece ani i-a interzis să iasă singură, astfel încît să nu poată relua legăturile cu nici unul dintre prietenii ei de altădată. Dar, chiar şi atunci cînd soarta celei care semna „Sărmana ta victimă întemniţată" s-a îndulcit, aceasta a continuat să trăiască numai pentru iubitul ei şi în tot acest timp să-1 vadă foarte rar. „Te iubesc, multiu-bitul meu Victor" , scrie ea în 1841, „dar inima mi-e tristă şi plină de amărăciune; te văd atît de puţin, atît de puţin, şi în puţinul timp în care te văd. Îmi aparţii atît de puţin, încît toate acestea se adună într-o tristeţe care îmi umple inima şi mintea." Ea visează să concilieze independenţa şi dragostea. „Aş vrea să fiu în acelaşi timp liberă şi sclavă, liberă printr-un statut care să-mi asigure existenţa şi sclavă numai a dragostei mele." Dar, cum eşuase în cariera ei de actriţă, a trebuit ,,de la un capăt al vieţii la altul" să se resemneze la a nu fi decît o amant . În ciuda eforturilor sale de a- i servi idolul, ceasurile ei ă ş erau prea pustii: stau mărturie cele şaptesprezece mii de scrisori pe care i le-a scris lui Hugo într-un ritm de trei sau patru sute pe an. Între vizitele stăpînului său, nu putea decît să încerce să-şi omoare timpul. Pentru femeia din harem, cea mai mare oroare este 1 liste cu totul altce\a dacă femeia şi-a aflat în căsătorie autonomia: atunci dragostea între cei dot soţi poate ti un scluiub liber între două fiinţe suficienţi; lor înseşi. 397 aceea că zilele sale sînt pustiuri de plictis: cînd bărbatul nu se. foloseşte de acest obiect pe care-1 reprezintă ea în ochii lui, femeia nu mai este nimic, absolut nimic. Situaţia îndrăgostitei este asemănătoare: nu vrea să fie decît femeia iubită, nimic altceva nu are preţ în ochii ei. Pentru a exista, trebuie ca amantul să fie alături de ea, să se ocupe de ea; îi aşteaptă venirea, dorinţa, trezirea; cum a părăsit-o începe din nou să-1 aştepte. Acesta este blestemul care apasă asupra eroinei din Strada lăturalnică1, sau asupra aceleia din Intemperii-, preotese şi victime ale dragostei pure. Este pedeapsa cea mai rea a femeii care nu şi-a luat destinul în propriile-i mîini. A aştepta poate fi o bucurie; pentru cea care-şi aşteaptă iubitul ştind că acesta vine spre ea, ştiind că o iubeşte, aşteptarea este o promisiune strălucitoare. Dar după ce a trecut beţia încrezătoare a dragostei care schimbă chiar şi prezenţa în absenţă, în pustiul absentei se amestecă chinurile neliniştii: bărbatul poate să nu se mai întoarcă niciodată. Am cunoscut o femeie care, de fiecare dată cînd iubitul ei se întorcea. Îl primea cu uimire. ..Credeam că nu mai vii", îi spunea. Şi, dacă o întreba de ce, răspundea: „Ai putea să nu mai vii Cînd te aştept am impresia că n-am să te mai văd niciodată". Mai ales că e posibil ca el să înceteze s-o iubească: poate să se îndrăgostească de alta. Căci violenţa cu care femeia încearcă să se mintă, spunînd: „Mă iubeşte la nebunie, nu mă iubeşte decît pe mine", nu exclude chinurile geloziei. Este o trăsătură tipică pentru automistificare să permită existenţa unor afirmaţii pasionate şi contradictorii. Astfel, nebunul care se crede cu încăpăţîaare Napoleon recunoaşte fără nici o jenă că este şi frizer. Rar acceptă femeia să se întrebe pe sine- ,,Oare mă iubeşte cu adevărat?" în schimb, se întreabă de o sută de ori: „Oare iubeşte pe alta?" Nu vrea să admită că pasiunea amantului ar fi putut să se stingă puţin cîte puţin, nici ca acesta ar putea pune mai puţin preţ pe dragoste decît ea: imediat îşi inventează rivale Consideră că dragostea este în acelaşi timp un sentiment liber şi o magie, şi crede că bărbatul ,,ei" continuă s-o iubească în libertatea sa în timp ce este „îmbrobodit", „prins în capcană" de o intrigantă pricepută la asfel de lucruri. Bărbatul o sesizează pe femeie ca fiind asimilată lui, în imanenţa ei; de aceea îi face jocul; s-a străduit să-şi imagineze că şi ea este un Celălalt care-i scapă; gelozia nu este la el decît o criză trecătoare, la fel ca şi dragostea: se întîmplă ca această criză să fie violentă şi chiar ucigaşă, dar se întîmplă rar ca neliniştea să persiste în el mai mult timp Gelozia apare la el ca o manifestare derivată: cîud afacerile îi merg prost, cînd se simte năpăstuit de viaţă, crede că este batjocorit de ! l'ANNV IIURST. Strada lăturalnică. 2 R. LliHMANN. Intemperii. 398 femeia cu care trăieşte.1 Dimpotrivă, femeia, care-1 iubeşte pe bărbat datorită alterităţii şi a transcendenţei lui, se simte în primejdie în orice moment. Între trădarea absenţei şi infidelitate nu este o distanţă prea mare. Cum se simte prea puţin iubită, devine geloasă: date fiind exigenţele pe care le are, întotdeauna se întîmplă aşa, mai mult sau mai puţin; reproşurile, plîngerile ei, oricare le-ar fi pretextele, se traduc prin scene de gelozie: astfel îşi va exprima nerăbdarea şi plictisul aşteptării, sentimentul amar al dependenţei sale, regretul de a nu avea decît o existenţă mutilată. Tot destinul ei este în joc în fiecare privire pe care bărbatul iubit i-o aruncă altei femei, pentru că s-a alienat în întregime în el. De aceea este iritat cînd ochii lui se întorc un moment ă către o străină; dacă el îi aminteşte că şi ea s-a uitat lung la un necunoscut, răspunde cu convingere: ,,Nu e acelaşi lucru". Şi are dreptate. Un bărbat privit de o femeie nu primeşte nimic: darul nu intervine decît atunci cînd trupul feminin se transformă în pradă. În timp ce femeia rîvnită este imediat metamorfozată în obiect dezirabil şi dorit; iar îndrăgostita dispreţuită „cade in lutul obişnuit". De aceea este fără încetare la pîndă. Ce face el? La ce se uită*7 Cu cine vorbeşte? Un surîs poate să-i ia înapoi ceea ce i-a dat o dorinţă, ajunge un singur moment pentru ca bărbatul să fie aruncat din „lumina sidefie a nemuririi" în crepusculul cotidian. A primit totul de la dragoste, poate pierde totul pierzînd-o Imprecisă sau bine definită, fără temei sau justificată, gelozia este pentru femeie o tortură înnebunitoare, pentru că este o contestare radicală a dragostei: dacă trădarea e sigură, ea tiebuie fie să renunţe să-şi mai facă din dragoste o religie, fie să renunţe la această dragoste; este o răsturnare atît de radicală, încît este uşor de înţeles cum îndrăgostita, îndoindu-se şi mistificîndu-se rînd pe rînd, este obsedată de dorinţa şi de teama de a descoperi adevărul ucigător. Cînd femeia este în acelaşi timp arogantă şi anxioasă, se întîmplă adesea să fie geloasă fără încetare şi să greşească: Juliette Drouet a cunoscut chinurile bănuielii faţă de toate femeile din apropierea Un Hugo, uitînd să se teamă doar de Leonie Biard, care a fost totuşi iubita lui timp de opt ani. În incertitudinea în care pluteşte îndrăgostita, orice altă femeie este o rivală, un pericol. Dragostea ucide prietenia, prm faptul că îndrăgostita se închide în universul bărbatului iubit; gelozia îi exasperează singurătatea şi, prin aceasta, face ca dependenţa ei să fie şi mai strînsă. Ea găseşte, totuşi, un sprijin împotriva plictisului: a păstra im soţ este o meserie; a păstra un amant este un soi de chemare divină. Femeia care, pierdută în adoraţia sa fericită, îşi neglija propria persoană începe să se preocupe de ea imediat ce presimte o ameninţare. Toaletele, îngrijirea casei, 1 Aceasta reiese. Între altele, din opera lui LAUACHK: Xatura şi formei? geloziei. 399 paradele mondene devin momentele unei adevărate bătălii. Lupta este o activitate tonică; atîta timp cît este aproape sigură că va învinge, războinica află în ea o plăcere sfîşietoare. Dar teama neliniştită a înfrîngerii transformă într-o servitute umilitoare darul acceptat cu generozitate. Pentru a se apăra, bărbatul atacă. O femeie, chiar şi orgolioasă, va fi constrînsă să devină blîndă şi pasivă; manevrele, şiretlicurile, prudenţa, viclenia, surîsurile, farmecul, docilitatea sînt cele mai bune arme ale sale. Îmi amintesc de acea femeie la uşa căreia am sunat într-o seară pe neaşteptate; o părăsisem cu două ore mai devreme, prost machiată, îmbrăcată neglijent, cu ochii stinşi; acum îl aştepta pe ci; cînd m-a zărit şi-a reluat expresia obişnuită, dar o clipă am reuşit s-o văd, pregătită pentru el, crispată în teamă şi ipocrizie, gata la orice suferinţă în spatele surîsului ei fericit; era pieptănată cu grijă, un fard insolit îi însufleţea buzele şi obrajii, era deghizată într-o bluză de dantelă de un alb strălucitor. Haine de sărbătoare, anne de luptă. Mascurii, cosmeticienii, „esteticienii" ştiu cîtă seriozitate tragică pun clientele lor în îngrijirile care altora li se par superficiale. Femeia trebuie să inventeze seducţii noi pentru amantul ei, trebuie să se transforme în aceea pe care el vrea s-o întîlnească şi s-o posede, Dar toate eforturile sînt zadarnice: nu va mai reuşi să învie în ea acea imagine străină care îl atrăsese mai întîi, care poate să-1 atragă la o altă femeie. În amant există aceeaşi exigenţă duplicitară şi imposibilă ca şi în cazul soţului: ar vrea ca iubita lui să fie numai a lui şi totuşi să-i fie străină; vrea să corespundă exact visului său şi să fie diferită de tot ce-ar putea inventa imaginaţia lui, un răspuns la aşteptarea lui şi o surpriză neprevăzută Această contradicţie o sfîşie pe femeie şi o predestinează eşecului încearcă să se modeleze după dorinţa amantului; multe femei, care înfloriseră în primele timpuri ale unei iubiri ce le confirma narcisismul, îi înspăimîntă pe bărbaţi prin servilismul lor maniac atunci cînd se simt mai puţin iubite; obsedate, sărăcite, îl irita pe amant; dăruindu- i-se orbe te, femeia a pierdut acea dimensiune de libertate care o f ş ăcea la început atît de fascinantă. El căuta în femeie un reflex al său; dar dacă imaginea este prea asemănătoare, se plictiseşte. Una dintre nenorocirile îndrăgostitei este că propria-i dragoste o desfigurează, o distruge; nu mai este decît o sclavă, o servitoare, o oglindă prea docilă, un ecou prea fidel. Cînd îşi dă seama de asta, nefericirea îi scade şi mai mult preţul; prin lacrimi, revendicări şi scene, îşi pierde cu totul orice seducţie. O fiinţă este ceea ce face; cît despre îndrăgostită, ea s-a încredinţat unei conştiinţe străine şi a renunţat să mai facă ceva. „Nu ştiu decît să iubesc", scrie Juliette de Lespinasse. Eu nu sînt decît dragoste: acest titlu de roman1 este deviza îndrăgostitei; ea 1 Al lui DOMIN1QUE ROL1N. 400 nu este decît dragoste; iar atunci cînd dragostea este privată de obiectul ei, nu mai este nimic. Adesea îşi înţelege eroarea şi încearcă să-şi reafirme libertatea, să-şi regăsească alteritatea; devine cochetă. Dorită de alţi bărbaţi, începe să-1 intereseze din nou pe amantul blazat: este tema frecventă a numeroase romane de amor; depărtarea ajunge pentru a-i reda prestigiul; Albertine pare fadă cînd este prezentă şi docilă; absentă, redevine misterioasă, şi Proust, gelos, o doreşte din nou. Dar aceste manevre sînt delicate; dacă bărbatul le vede în adevărata lor lumină, nu fac decît să-i confirme în mod derizoriu aservirea sclavei sale. Şi chiar şi reuşita lor este primejdioasă: bărbatul îşi dispreţuieşte iubita pentru că este a lui, dar este legat de ea din acelaşi motiv; o infidelitate va distruge dispreţul sau ataşamentul? Este posibil ca bărbatul, înciudat, să se îndepărteze de femeia devenită indiferentă: poate că o vrea liberă, dar vrea să-i aparţină. Ea cunoaşte acest risc, şi cochetăria sa este ca şi paralizată. Îndrăgostitei îi este aproape imposibil să joace cu îndemînare acest joc; îi este prea teamă să nu fie prinsă în capcană. Şi, în măsura în care îşi respectă încă iubitul, îi repugnă să-1 înşele: cum ar mai putea rămîne un zeu în ochii ei? Dacă va cîştiga partida, îşi va pierde idolul; dacă o pierde, se pierde pe sine. Nu există nici o scăpare. 0 îndrăgostită prudentă — dar aceste două cuvinte nu se potrivesc deloc împreună - se străduieşte să convertească pasiunea amantului În tandreţe, în prietenie, în obişnuinţă; sau încearcă să-1 lege de ea prin legături durabile: căsătorie, un copil; multe relaţii sînt obsedate de această dorinţă a căsătoriei, care este de fapt o dorinţă de securi tate; o iubită pricepută profită de generozitatea de la început a iubirii spre a-şi lua măsuri de siguranţă pentru viitor: dar dacă se dedă aces tor speculaţii nu mai mcriiă numele de îndrăgostită. Căci aceasta visează să capteze pentru totdeauna libertatea amantului, şi nu să o anihileze. De aceea, în afară de cazul foarte rar în care liberul angaja ment se păstrează toată viaţa, dragostea-religie duce la o catastrofă, În relaţia sa cu Mora, domnişoara de Lespinasse a avut norocul să se plictisească prima: şi s-a plictisit pentru că 1-a întîlnit pe Gilbert, care 1-a rîndul lui s-a plictisit imediat de ea. Dragostea dintre doamna d'Agoult şi Liszt a murit din pricina acestei dialectici implacabile: pasiunea, vitalitatea, ambiţia care-1 făceau pe Liszt demn de a fi iubit Îl predestinau unor alte iubiri. Călugăriţa portugheză nu putea decît să fie abandonată. Flacăra care-1 făcea pe d'Annunzio atît de captivant1 avea ca revers infidelitatea sa. O ruptură îl poate marca profund pe bărbat: dar are oricum înainte viaţa lui de bărbat Pe cînd o femeie părăsită nu mai are nimic, nu mai este nimic. Dacă este întrebată „Cum trăiai înainte?" nici măcar nu-şi mai aminteşte. Ea şi-a lăsat 1 După spusele Isadorei Duncaii. 401 lumea s se pr bu easc în cenu pentru a adopta o patrie nou ă ă ş ă şă ă din care este brusc izgonită; a renegat toate valorile în care credea, a rupt legăturile cu prietenii ei; se trezeşte deodată fără adăpost, şi totul în jurul ei e pustiu. Cum ar putea ea începe o viaţă nouă, din moment ce în afară de iubitul ei nu mai există nimic? Se refugiază în delirurile ei, precum altădată femeile se duceau la mănăstire; sau, dacă este prea raţională, nu-i rămîne decît să moară; foarte repede, precum doamna de Lespinasse, sau încetul cu încetul; agonia poate dura mult. Cînd timp de zece ani, douăzeci de ani, o femeie i s-a dedicat cu trup şi suflet unui bărbat, cînd el a reuşit să se menţină ferm pe piedestalul pe care ea i 1-a înălţat, părăsirea este o catastrofă fulgerătoare. „Ce pot face - se întreba o femeie de patruzeci de ani - ce pot face dacă Jacques nu mă mai iubeşte?" Se îmbrăca, se pieptăna, se machia cu minuţiozitate; dar figura ei asprită, deja descompusă, nu mai putea trezi o dragoste nouă. Iar ea, după douăzeci de ani petrecuţi în umbra unui bărbat, mai putea iubi pe altul? Cînd ai patruzeci de ani, îţi mai rămîn încă mulţi ani de trăit. Îmi amintesc de o femeie care avea încă ochi frumoşi şi trăsături nobile, în ciuda unei figuri umflate de suferinţă, şi care, nedîndu-şi măcar seama, lăsa lacrimile să-i curgă pe obraji în public, fără să vadă nimic, fără să audă nimic Acum zeul spune alteia cuvintele inventate pentru ea; regină detronată, nu mai ştie dacă a domnit vreodată peste un regat adevărat. Dacă femeia este încă tînără, mai are şanse să se vindece: va fi vindecată de o nouă dragoste; uneori se dăruieşte cu ceva mai multă rezervă, înţelegînd că ceea ce nu este unic nu poate fi absolut; dar adesea se va sfarîma şi mai violent decît prima dată, pentru că trebuie să-şi răscumpere şi înfrîngerea de dinainte. Eşecul dragostei absolute nu este o încercare fecundă decît dacă femeia este în stare să se redreseze; despărţită de Abe"lard, Heloise nu s-a transformat într-o epavă pentru că şi-a construit o existenţă autonomă conducînd o mănăstire. Eroinele lui Colette sînt prea orgolioase şi au prea multe resurse pentru a se lăsa sfărîmate de o decepţie amoroasă: Renee Mere se salvează prin muncă. Iar Sido îi spunea fiicei sale că nu o neliniştea prea mult destinul ei sentimental pentru că ştia că ea, Colette, este altceva decît o îndrăgostită. Însă puţine crime antrenează o pedeapsă mai mare decît această vină generoasă de a se dărui în întregime în mîinile cuiva. Dragostea autentică ar trebui să fie întemeiată pe recunoaşterea reciprocă a două libertăţi; fiecare dintre amanţi s-ar simţi în acelaşi timp ca fiind el însuşi şi altul; nici unul n-ar renunţa la transcendenţa sa, nici unul nu s-ar mutila; amîndoi ar dezvălui împreună în lume valori şi scopuri. Şi pentru unul şi pentru celălalt dragostea ar fi o revelaţie a lui însuşi prin dăruirea sa şi prin îmbogăţirea universului în cartea sa despre Cunoaşterea de sine, George Gusdorf rezumă foarte exact ceea ce bărbatul vrea de la dragoste. 402 Dragostea ne revelează nouă înşine fâcîndu-ne să ieşim din noi înşine. Ne afirmăm în contact cu ceea ce ne este străin şi complementar. Dragostea ca formă a cunoaşterii descoperă noi ceruri şi noi pămînturi chiar în peisajul în care am trăit pînă atunci. Acesta este marele secret: lumea e alta, eu însumi sînt altul. Şi nu mai sînt singurul care o ştie. Ba chiar mai mult: cineva m-a învăţat asta. Femeia are deci un rol indispensabil şi capital în conştiinţa despre sine însuşi a bărbatului. De aici importanta pe care o capătă pentru bărbatul tînăr ucenicia amoroasă1; am văzut cum Stendhal, Malraux se minunează de miracolul care face ca „eu însumi să fiu altul" . Dar Gusdorf se înşală cînd scrie: „Şi, într-un fel asemănător, bărbatul reprezintă pentru femeie un intermediar indispensabil al ei înseşi în relaţie cu ea însăşi"; căci în zilele noastre situaţia sa nu mai este asemănătoare; bărbatul se revelează sub o altă figură, dar rămîne el însuşi, iar chipul său cel nou este integrat în ansamblul personalităţii sale. Pentru femeie n-ar fi acelaşi lucru decît dacă ea ar exista într-un mod la fel de esenţial ca i pentru sine; ceea ce ar implica independen a ei economic , ar ş ţ ă însemna ca ea să se proiecteze în scopuri proprii şi să se depăşească fără intermediari către colectivitate. Atunci sînt posibile iubiri între egali, cum ar fi aceea dintre Kyo şi May pe care o descrie Malraux. Se poate chiar ca femeia să joace un rol viril şi dominator, precum doamna de Warens în relaţia ei cu Rousseau sau Lea faţă de Cheri. Dar, în majoritatea cazurilor, femeia nu este cunoscută decît drept Celălalt; capacitatea de a fi pentru Celălalt se confundă cu fiinţa ei înseşi. Dragostea nu este pentru ea un intermediar de la sine la sine, pentru că nu se regăseşte în existenţa ei subiectivă. Rămîne îngropată în această amantă pe care bărbatul nu numai că a descoperit-o, dar a şi creat-o; salvarea ei depinde de această libertate despotică care a întemeiat-o şi care poate s-o distrugă în orice clipă. Toată viaţa ei va tremura în faţa aceluia care-i ţine în mîini destinul, fără să vrea şi să fără să ştie nimic despre aceasta; este în primejdie în Celălalt, este martorul neliniştit şi neputincios al propriului ei destin. Tiran fără să vrea, călău în ciuda voinţei sale, acest Celălalt are un chip duşman: în locul uniunii căutate, îndrăgostita cunoaşte cea mai amară dintre singurătăţi, în locul complicităţii, lupta şi adesea chiar şi ura Dragostea este pentru femeie o supremă tentativă de a-şi depăşi, asumînd-o, dependenţa la care este condamnată; dar, chiar şi consimţită, dependenţa n-ar putea fi trăită decît în teamă şi servilism. Bărbaţii au proclamat care mai de care că dragostea este pentru femeie suprema împlinire. „O femeie care iubeşte ca o femeie devine prin aceasta şi mai femeie", spune Nietzsche, iar Balzac: „în ordinea elevată, viaţa bărbatului este glorie, viaţa femeii este iubire. Femeia nu devine egala bărbatului decît facînd din viaţa ei o ofrandă veşnică, 1 A se vedea voi. I. 403 aşa cum aceea a bărbatului este veşnică acţiune". Dar şi aceasta este încă o crudă mistificare, pentru că bărbaţii nu se preocupă deloc să accepte ce le oferă femeia. Bărbatul nu are nevoie de devotamentul necondiţionat pe care-1 cere, nici de dragostea idolatră care-i flatează vanitatea; nu le primeşte decît cu condiţia ca el să nu satisfacă exigenţele pe care aceste atitudini le implică, în schimb. O îndeamnă pe femeie să se dăruiască, dar darurile ei îl obosesc; ea se trezeşte stînjenită de inutilele ei daruri, stînjenită de existenţa ei inutilă. În ziua în care femeia va putea iubi prin forţa, nu prin slăbiciunea ei, nu pentru a fugi de sine, ci pentru a se regăsi, nu pentru a renunţa, ci pentru a se afirma, atunci pentru ea dragostea va deveni, la fel ca ^şi pentru bărbat, un izvor de viaţă, şi nu o primejdie de moarte. În aşteptare, dragostea rezumă sub înfăţişarea sa cea mai patetică blestemul care apasă asupra femeii închise în universul ei feminin, femeia mutilată, incapabilă să-şi fie suficientă sieşi. Nenumăratele martire ale dragostei au depus mărturie împotriva nedreptăţii unui destin care le propune ca ultimă salvare un infern steril.